


S Is For Strider

by MissingOneEye



Category: Homestuck
Genre: HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Incest, Jesus Christ I Have Problems, M/M, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingOneEye/pseuds/MissingOneEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Young Albino Boy Decides That Maybe He Isn't Spending Enough Time With His Older Bro, So Why Not Give It A Go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So This Is A Story That I Wrote A Long Time Ago. I Found It And Decided To Figuratively Dust It Off And Make It Presentable. In This Story, Characterization May Not Be The Best And Dave Is Around 14 While Bro Is Around 25. If You're Not Into Any Of The Following Warnings That Were Given, Please Leave. If You're Interested, Read It, And Don't Like It, Let It Die Quietly. If You Do Read It And Like It, Tell Me What You Think And Or If You Want More. :)

The rain was pouring with such force that it felt like bullets grazing against the young boy's skin, up his arms and down his back. He, however, stood his ground, licking at bloody bottom lip he had earned for lunging at his brother and receiving a face full of hilt. His white-blond hair was pasted to the sides of his face, but Dave Strider continued to watch his surroundings trying to pin-point exactly where his brother was. Dave discovered where he was when he felt a sharp ting of pain in the midsection of his back, knowing him to the ground, flat on his face. He knew he would have to get up, but his arms were starting to hurt and they felt like noodles. If he didn't give up, the strife would end and he would be labelled a loser. He swore quietly and tried to get to his feet. 

Slowly, but surely, he managed. Blood began to trickle down his chin, but he wiped it away with the back of his hand. He was a sore loser and he wasn't about to admit that Bro was faster than him, but as he looked around the roof trying to find his brother once again he couldn't even catch the familiar outline of the older male's figure. 'Dammit, it's like some Marco-Polo shit up in here...but the rain isn't helping, no it's really not helping. Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll slip on it like a fucking banana peel', the albino thought. Dave brushed his hair out of his face and looked around. He was soaking wet from the never ending rain and all he wanted was to go inside. He didn't realize the second he thought hanging out with his brother would mean this. He liked strifes, sure, but not in pouring rain. 

He knew he could kiss the want to go inside goodbye because he was probably going to be outside for an hour or so more and the rain showed no signs of letting up. There was probably a hurricane or something somewhere, at least that was Dave's way of explaining this. He was used to the rain, not standing out in it. They had already been up there on the roof for a few hours, the weather screwing with the younger boy's vision and burning holes where his abnormally colored eyes should have been. Now he just felt a burning sensation every time he blinked. Once again the young teen was knocked to the ground, grunting as the unpaved cement dug into his skin with a feeling that sent a shudder down his spine. He could feel the cement grating his skin like cheese to a cheese grater and he wondered for a second if Strider cheese would even taste good.

Dave felt his brother place his foot solidly against his back, in between his shoulder blades, and he squirmed a bit. He stopped, eyes widening a bit as Bro glided the tip of his katana, one of those ironically cool ones and not one of the shitty ones that Dave had, to the side of Dave's neck. Dave's loss was always inevitable, but Bro enjoyed watching his brother try to beat him. He was amused when his brother tried to make a name for himself. It would never happen, Bro would never let him think he was a big shot. Dave squirmed some more after getting used to the tip of the blade there and he grazed himself on the sharp blade, hissing and swearing under his breath. 

His body finally betrayed him as the pain flowed in, rendering him useless. After his loss was declared, he was made to follow the older male inside, shaky legs struggling to keep up. The older male realized his struggle, picking him up and tossing him over his shoulder. Dave tried to argue, but figured there was no point in it and was taken down a flight of stairs or two to their apartment. Wandering eyes in the hall had learned not to ask any questions, but they weren't out today anyway. It was a wonder how CPS was never involved.

It wasn't that Bro was a bad guardian or anything, Dave never thought that, but his bro was a little too obsessed with self image.


	2. S Is For Sting

They got to the room and Dave was placed onto the couch as he watched his older brother leave the room. He was used to this and held his breath slightly as he hesitantly peeled his shirt over his head. He eyed it and sighed, turning the ripped and bloody fabric in his hand. ‘I always lose shirts with him’, he thought to himself, sourly. ‘Doesn’t matter, I guess.’ He turned slightly, pain spreading across his back, as he set the shirt down over the back of the couch with actions that reminded him of the tin man from Wizard of Oz. He needed more oil. That thought made him chuckle, but he adjusted his posture and paled, squeezing his eyes closed in hopes that the pain would cease faster.   
Dave heard his brother again and opened his eyes slowly, looking to the familiar first aid kit that he had seen many times before. Bro said nothing as he set it onto the coffee table and opened it, scanning its contents until he found what he was looking for. 

Dave couldn’t see what it was and before he had time to think, something wet, cold, and that stung quite a bit was pressed to wounds on his back. He inhaled sharply, making a quiet squealing noise. Bro remained silent still and Dave tried desperately to look as though it didn’t hurt because letting Bro see that wasn’t good. It meant he was weak. 

He gripped at his knees with such a grip that his knuckles began to become white. Bro noticed this and leaned closer, whispering for his to calm down. For some reason the tone in his brother’s voice sent a shiver down Dave’s spine. Dave nodded, unable to say anything more than that. His brother finished cleaning and disinfecting the wound, bandaging them slowly. 

“You really let yourself get fucked up today”, he explained and Dave was silent, staring at the first aid kit as though it were something interesting. 

“But, hell, that means you didn’t give up”, he added. Dave swallowed hard and sighed, wincing a bit when Bro’s hand grazed a thin slit down his back. Bro’s sword cut through flesh as though flesh was a new term for butter and Dave’s could barely do anything like that with his. He envied his brother. Dave furrowed his brows and thought for a moment before his face fell back into the usually poker face. He continued to look at the first aid kit and felt his brother’s hand slide down his back. He tensed up and tilted his head toward him. 

“What’re you doing?” 

“Just making sure all the bandages are done right, lil man. Calm it down.” 

“Yeah, sure, but that hurts.”

“Of course it does.”

“Well, can you stop”, Dave asked quietly, body aching from the pressure on his back. Bro’s hand moved away from his back and to his shoulder. 

“You did well out there.”

Once again, that sent a shiver down Dave’s spine.


	3. S Is For Shameful

A few days had passed since the battle on the roof top and neither of the Striders mentioned it to one another. Dave imagined that he wasn’t the only one thinking about it, but he wasn’t going to bring it up. He was still bothered over nothing, or at least he had convinced himself it was nothing. He remembered Bro’s breath on the back of his neck, sending shudders down his spine and raising goose bumps along his arms. Bro always had a way of being a bit creepy, but Dave never paid it much attention until now. Instinctively, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked around at his messy room, wondering for a split second if he should bother cleaning up. 

His mind argued for a long while before he decided that he was comfortable where he was and he didn’t want to get up. It was sometime in June, so it was too hot to get up and really clean anyway. Dave grunted in annoyance and thought about calling his Bro and asking his Bro to bring him a drink, because once again he had no intention of moving from his comfortable position. He doubted Bro would actually do it, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to try. He licked his dry lips, skin peeling slightly from his bottom lip as he tasted the rusty taste of his blood. His lip hadn’t quite healed from the punch of hilt and his lip tore easily. Dave swore quietly. 

“Bro!” 

There was no response at first, but then the door swung open. He refused to admit that the subtlety of the door opening frightened him as he stared at his brother who didn’t say anything. “Can I have a drink?” 

“Are you serious, lil man? Get up and get your own goddamn drink. I’m busy.”

“Doing what?! Come on Bro!” Dave licked at the blood on his lip again and watched Bro become still, supposedly watching him. He stared and Dave swore he saw his brother hesitantly bite his lip. Dave looked off to the side and Bro watched him, shaded eyes trailing down his brother’s torso. He was bleeding. Bro hesitated again and turned away quickly.

“What drink?”

“What drink do you think? I don’t know, Bro. Do we have aj”, Dave asked, playing with his hands slightly as he looked to his older brother. 

“Yeah, always”, his brother slightly choked out, trying to remain cool even though below his waist seriously didn’t want him to be cool. What was he thinking? As he left the room and closed Dave’s door, he swore quietly. 

He had urges before and he had also fantasized loving his brother in a different way. He was sick, he knew that, but never before had Dave almost caused him to blow his cover. 

He looked down and held his breath. 

“Dave…”

“Yeah Bro?”

“You owe me.”


End file.
